Conventionally, regarding passenger work vehicles, there have been known work vehicles in which head lights are provided at a front end of a hood arranged in front of a drive operating unit. Also, some work vehicles are configured such that auxiliary lights are provided on the lateral sides of the hood and illuminate the lateral directions of the work vehicle during a low-speed operation. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the above-mentioned work vehicle.
Regarding the work vehicle in Patent Literature 1, when the head lights and the auxiliary lights light up, the work vehicle can be visually recognized easily from the front and lateral sides of the work vehicle. However, when only the head lights light up or when only the auxiliary lights light up in the work vehicle, there is a possibility that the visibility of the work vehicle from the front or the lateral sides is reduced, depending on brightness in the open or the weather.